Harry Potter and the Gods Descendant
by amy-with-an-i
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Harry is taken away from the Dursleys at 6 by the Goddess. Taken to the time about a month after "In the Realms of the Gods" Contains violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Tamora Pierce's books are not owned by me.**

**I read the beginning of a similar story to this one and came up with my own idea. **

**Let me know if you like it. Or what you might predict. **

* * *

Ch.1 Where's London?

Its been 5 years since the boy known as Harry Potter was left on the door step of Number four Privet Drive. The now 6 year old boy was curled up in the cupboard under the stairs. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he was curled up in the corner anyway. Hoping that the monster of a man Vernon Dursley would forget him there for the night.

The Great Goddess was watching, knowing that Vernon would definitely not just let the boy go. Harry was being terrorized by Dudley a rather large and spoiled boy when he had caused a stack of plates from a cabinet to crash to the floor. When Vernon had seen he had grabbed the child by his hair and dragged him to the cupboard and thrown him against the wall inside.

"Are you going to interfere?" Gainel the Master of Dreams asked.

"Yes." the Goddess responded. "This is disgusting. I see it so often, but I think I may have a better use for him than to become broken in this place."

"We are all but forgotten. We don't have the power we did before." Gainel said.

"I have the power for this." The Goddess told him. "This place will be needing a Champion. I know exactly what to do. In the process I may be able to save what we have left."

* * *

"BOY!" Vernon yelled. "C'mere you ungrateful brat!"

Harry began to shake as he slowly stood. Wincing against the pain spreading through the side as he walked slowly out of the cupboard, he came to stand before the man while his eyes never left the floor.

"What did you do?" Vernon growled.

"Nothing" Harry said almost to softly to hear.

Vernon stepped forward and said in a low menacing voice. "Don't you lie to me boy." Just before lifting his hand and backhanding Harry hard enough to knock him off his feet. "WHAT did you DO!" he screamed.

"I dunno!" Harry cried while trying to pull himself up to run away.

Instead of a response Vernon kicked Harry in the side hard enough to hear a muffled cracking noise.

Before anything more could happen Harry fell into blackness.

* * *

As the boy passed out the Goddess took her chance to interfere and pulled the boy into The Realm of the Gods.

She held him for a moment making sure that his injuries weren't fatal. Using the already different way time moved in the Realms she began the process of sending him back. She remembered a castle in a time where he could be trained and raised in the way she wanted leaving a mark on him in the process knowing her past self would sense it and guide him on her own. Even if she couldn't technically guide him herself when the time came she could pull him back again.

* * *

Veralidaine Sarrasri was walking into the stables, the horses normally happy to see her all began talking at once.

_"Calm down! One at a time! What happened?" _Daine asked.

An old dapple grey gelding replied. _"There is a human boy in my stall. He smells different. He just appeared there a moment ago. I don't know where he came from." _

_"Smells different?" _she asked as she walked to the stall "_Mithros! is he even alive!" _she exclaimed when she saw him. Hurrying into the stall she changed her ears to a bat to listen for his heart. A slow but steady beating allowed her to relax and carefully pick him up, placing his head on her shoulder and cradling him to her body. "_I'm taking him to Alanna." _She told the people as she was leaving.

"Alanna!" She called as she rushed to the castle. "Alanna where in the Gods are you!?" She shouted as while men and women along the way stopped and looked at her with shocked expressions. "Dammit! Find Alanna instead of looking at me like I'm touched in the head." She told them As she approached The Kings Champion's private quarters.

Before she got a chance to start kicking it it opened revealing a tired looking, red head with violet eyes with a sword drawn. "Daine! Whats happen-" She started but stopped when she focused on what she saw before her. "Whats wrong with him?" She asked as she moved to allow Daine inside.

"I don't know! Thats what I'm here! It looks like someone tried to beat him to death and the people don't know where he came from." She said as she carefully placed him on the bed.

Now able to see him better Alanna stared wide eyed at the small boy with a dark purple bruise on the side of his face with a bit of blood dried under his nose. Beyond that he looked to thin to be alive in the first place. She walked up and pushed the hair back off his forehead as she knelt and noticed a lightning shaped scar. She began to pull her gift forward to see what else was wrong with him and was shocked to find three cracked ribs and a sprained wrist along with many more varied bruises covering most of the small childs body. "Goddess" she whispered in shock. Picturing her own children she wondered how anyone could ever do such a thing.

"Can you help him" Daine asked.

"Yes, but please go get Duke Baird and tell Jon I won't be at that meeting this morning." She said without looking up. As Daine left the boy began to glow a soft violet. "Little one when you wake up I'm going to kill whoever did this to you."

* * *

Hours passed as Daine sat by Alannas door waiting for some sound of the boy moving. Alanna had taken a guest bed to get some sleep after healing what she could for the boy. She looked when she heard someone approaching. "Numair, I'm not leaving until he wakes up. Your not going to convince me to go anywhere. Alanna already tried."

"Wouldn't dream of it maglet, but I figured you might like some company." The tall man said as he sat against the wall next to her.

"Its disgusting" Daine said. "The things we have seen and I think this may actually be one of the worst." She said as she leaned into him. He lifted his arm to put it around her.

"No one likes to see children hurt." Numair replied."Do you know anything about Alanna and Duke Baird saying how he was dressed strangely?"

"Odds bobs! I'd completely forgotten! The horses said that he smelled funny, they said that he just appeared in the stables!" Daine exclaimed.

Numair chuckled and replied "Well, I suppose it can wait until he wakes. I don't suppose we can do much about that, but I would like to go see if there is any lingering magic in the area."

"Its the stall with the dapple grey gelding." Daine told him. "I will stay here but let me know what you find."

A few minutes after Numair left Daine heard movement in the room and stood quickly, rushing into the room.

When she entered she saw the boy sitting up and looking wide eyed at his surroundings. When he saw her, his entire body froze.

"Your alright, I wont hurt you." she said softly, like she would with a frightened animal before she learned how to use her wild magic to calm them. She closed the door behind her and moved towards the bed. He moved off the bed almost falling as moved against the furthest wall. "I'm Daine. What's your name?"she said as she sat on the bed.

"Where am I?" He asked. Not leaving the wall his eyes focused on the door.

"In the castle in Tortall." she replied.

"Castle? Where's Tortall?" He asked confused, but his focus was now on her and not the door.

"Tortall? It's south of Scanra west of Tusaine and Tyra." She said almost not believing he had at least not heard of Tortall.

"What? Where's London?" He asked confused.

"I've never been to or heard of a place called London." Daine said. "I promise not to hurt you, would you come over here please?" The boy just looked at her. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Harry, I'm Harry." He told her as he slid to the floor, to tired to remain standing.

"Well Harry, If I go get you some food, will you stay in this room and possibly get back into bed?" Daine asked worried that he was up to much from being hurt so bad.

Brightening slightly at the mention of food he nodded.

"Alright, you will be safe in here." Daine started to stand as she explained. "Anyone who comes through that door will not hurt you. Please don't try to get away. I promise to be right back." she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"Is he awake?" Alanna asked walking up to her right.

"He is. He is afraid of me though, he doesn't know where he is or what Tortall even is. His name is Harry. Also... He may have gotten out of bed." Daine said wincing as she told Alanna the last bit.

"What! He needs rest. With how bad he was hurt he shouldn't even be healed enough to move for a couple of days!." She exclaimed, trying to move passed Daine.

"Alanna he is terrified right now." Daine said stopping her. "If you go in there you have to be calm and patient."

"Fine, but I am still going in. I just got up and I want to see how the healing is working on him." she told Daine.

"I am getting him something to eat. I will be right back" Daine told Alanna as she left.

* * *

Daine was on her way back with a bowl of stew and some water when Numair ran up to her.

"Daine!" He exclaimed "I don't know where he is from, but I do know the Gods put him in that stall." Numair said as fell into step next to her. "The entire stables was effected by the amount of power that put him there. Far more than the amount it would normally require to move someone between Realms."

"Why would they do that?" Daine asked "and why the stables? He says he is from a place called London. Have you ever heard of it?"

"London?" Numair started. "That I know of there is no place called 'London'."

"That's what I thought too, and if you've never studied it I don't know if I believe it exists. He almost has a tortallan accent though. I just don't understand this." Daine said more to herself than Numaire. "Although I am betting... I'm meant to help him. The Gods would have left him to be found by someone else otherwise."

"Are you coming in? He is up." Daine said as she walked back in the room where she noticed he was definitely not back in bed. "Alanna?"

"I'm swear I am being calm and patient." Alanna said with gritted teeth while lying on the floor looking under the bed.

"Alanna what did you say to him!" Daine exclaimed as Numair said,"You don't know how to be either of those Alanna."

"Nothing!" Alanna insisted before glaring in Numair's direction.

"Harry, Alanna isn't here to hurt you, she is the reason you can move right now at all. She has been helping you heal. I brought you some stew, please come out?" Daine said while kneeling and trying to see him under the bed.

"She has PURPLE eyes! Purple!" Harry said sounding a bit muffled. "AND she has shiney purple glow stuff! and I think I am close enough to the bed to get the food."

"You cant eat under the bed Harry." Daine said. "You tried to use your gift to get him out?" Daine directed her question at Alanna.

"Well he wasn't coming out." Alanna stated defensively. "It didn't work anyway, his gift keeps blocking mine."

"I don't have a gift!" Harry called out.

"Fine, the magical air that follows him around stopped it then! Either way it didn't work."

"He has the gift?" Numair asked.

"What gift? I don't have it!" Harry called again.

"Odds bobs! You two are NOT helping." Daine exclaimed. "Get away from the bed Alanna. Harry please just come out." Exasperation showing in her voice now.

"Okay..." Harry said softly as he crawled out of under the bed on the other side from Alanna.

"Now, if you sit on the bed and let Alanna make sure you are ok you can eat and get some sleep." Daine told him.

Harry looked up dejectedly and nodded climbing back up on the bed. "I didn't take anyone's gift." he mumbled when he sat against the headboard.

"Of course you didn't no one thought you did. Different kind of gift Harry." Daine reassured him.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you but I need to touch you in order to check you. So please stay there." Alanna said as she reached for him. "Why were you hurt so bad Harry? Who did it?"

Harry sat very still and didn't respond to Alanna. A minute later when she moved back he answered,"My uncle." Then he looked up to Daine, more specifically the bowl of stew in her hands.

"Here you go, here is some water on your bed stand alright?" Daine said. "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm six." He said as she started to eat.

Alanna frowned and looked at Daine and Numair. "That means his growth is stunted, he is hardly big enough to be four. He has been treated this way for a long time. Not to mention that he has several already healed or older injuries." Alanna said as she walked towards the door "I need to go for a walk."

"So, where's London?" Numair asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics are Daine talking in her mind to various caracters._

**I still don't own either story, it sucks lol if I could go back in time I would so write one of these first, but unfortunately I lack that skill. :) **

**I like reviews :) especially ones that allow me to get new ideas to incorporate into my story, so if review if you want. **

* * *

**Ch2. Haven't done it yet. **

Harry had eaten and fallen asleep while Daine sat cross legged on the floor meditating, trying to reach the place where she can see the different colors that make up energy and life so she might be able to see if he truly has the gift. She felt the well of wild magic within her and decided to see if she could use it to get her there faster. Last time she had needed Numair but she was older now and had more experience. She pulled a small flare of her power and tried focusing it to help her.

"_Im going to help you, stay calm, open your eyes and look at the boy" _Daine heard a familiar feminine voice in her mind. Trying to place the voice and follow instructions she opened her eyes and gasped.

"_There is so much more, this is far more clear than when I did this and I thought we did well." _Daine mind spoke to the lady.

As Daine looked around she saw everything, even the stones in the walls if not filled with the wild magic she caried had a pale glow like fog within them. She noticed everything was connected with the same type glow only as strings that went towards the earth. It was like the walls were a curtain of the translucent strings. Turning she looked at Harry and felt faint with shock. You could barely see the boy through the bright green shimering mist that filled and surrounded him. Strangely though he had what appeared to be black smoke swirling around his head in tight circles as if it wanted to but couldn't get away from him.

"Oh goddess, not even Numair could match his gift." Daine whispered to herself.

"_You are right Daine, he needs to learn to control it, Harry has a destiny even I am not sure of yet. Keep an eye on him and help him. I may have sent him, but I haven't done it yet. I don't know how long he will be here, but I think he deserves to be treated far better than he has been. Good luck." _The Goddess explained to Daine as she felt the presence leave her mind.

"Well what a good lot that helped me, haven't done it yet, he's here so she had to have done something..." Daine muttered to herself as she blinked away the last of the spell. "Guess I am going to talk to Numair." She said softly as she walked towards the door.

Daine knew that Numair was not going to be in his room, King Jonathan had called a meeting to talk about Harry. Unfortunately she now knew a small bit more than Numair did and so she began walking to the meeting room to explain to everyone.

* * *

"We can't send the child back even if we did know where he came from Numair!" Alanna's upset voice could be heard as Daine walked in.

"I know that!" Numair defended loudly.

"Well then why does it matter!" Alanna demanded.

Daine smiled at how defensive of the boy Alanna was. Looking over the room she saw Myles shaking his head, Raoul and Jon exchanging looks, and Queen Thayet struggling not to laugh at the two.

"We don't know who he is or why the gods sent him here Alanna." Numair tried to explain. "If we knew where he came from it could help us figure out what to do with him."

"Well," Daine interrupted. "I can help with that. He is staying with me."

"What?!" the shocked voices of Numair, Raoul, and Jon said as Thayet, Myles, and Alanna just turned and gaped at her.

"Well I always have to make an entrance" Daine said to herself as she continued. "The Goddess sent him, although she didn't make much sense I got the distinct feeling that she wanted me to take care of him. Also she was fairly confusing by saying that she hadn't sent him yet. Whats that supposed to mean? Anyways, I was trying to meditate so I could see Harry's gift and the Goddess helped me. When I looked at him I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Harry almost disappeared completely behind the green glow of his gift."

"Could you tell us everything she said?" Jon asked while everyone else continued to stare at her like she had grown horns.

Sighing Daine explained what she remembered "She said she may have sent him but she hasn't done it yet and that he needs to learn to control his gift because he has a destiny, she doesn't know how long he will be here but to keep an eye on him and she wished me good luck."

"She hasn't done it yet?" Numair mumbled to himself "What if that means he is from a different time? That could explain his clothes and why he doesn't know what Tortall is. I mean, if he is from far enough in the future maybe Tortall doesn't exist at all anymore. We could be an entirely different country." he said aloud to the rest of the room.

"That's insane!" Alanna exclaimed. "Do the gods have that kind of power? Why send him here?"

"I think Numair may be on to something" Myles stated calmly "Think about it, how else could she not have done it yet? We may never know how much power the Gods really have. It would explain why she doesn't know how long he will be here as well. This is the only real conclusion that can be drawn from what she said. As well as it explains why there was so much residual energy after he appeared. It can't be an easy feat to send someone back in time."

"Well, do you want to take care of him Daine?" Jon asked looking at her with concern.

"I may be young, but he isn't a baby. He deserves a chance to be happy, and I am always with the best teacher he will ever have." Daine blushed as she looked over at Numair.

"She is right, Daine has never really acted her age, you would think her several years older if you never saw her. It may be the best decision past having the boy stay with Numair." Raoul said as he looked between the fidgeting pair and settled into a knowing smirk.

"Even so, it wouldn't hurt for all of us to keep an eye on him as well, when you two travel you can have the choice of leaving him with Jon and I. I wouldn't mind looking after him." Thayet added.

"I don't think anyone here would ever let anything happen to Harry." Daine said with a smile.

"Okay, well its getting late, I think letting Daine watch him is a good idea. I trust her. We can continue this tomorrow." Jon said before yawning.

Everyone said there farewells and walked out of the meeting room.

Alanna and Raoul walked with Daine and Numair for a moment before Alanna said "I will talk to George but I am sure he would love to teach Harry several bad habits he doesn't need to survive if you ever want to have him stay at the Swoop."

"I can't promise I would be a good baby sitter, but I will help if I can. You and Numair are very busy. Besides I am sure the kid wouldn't mind a strange but interesting adoptive family, just watch out for Thayet. She will have him dressed for every ball that comes along if you let her." Raoul said with a laugh.

"I will be completely capable of this, I have been raising a baby dragon for Gods sakes. I am grateful you are all so willing to help me though." Daine said exasperatedly.

"I agree, you and Numair have yourselves an adopted son and you haven't even let the rest of us know you're together. Isn't that interesting?" Raoul said with a grin before quickly moving ahead of them to presumably get to bed.

"Like you two actually needed to tell us. I think we knew before you two did." Alanna laughed as Daine and Numair stared determinedly at the ground. "Good night you two. Make sure you've got a pregnancy charm Daine. Unless you would like to start having children soon that is." Alanna turned away with a grin rivaling Raoul's.

Daine and Numair froze in shock as they watched their friend walk away.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short, But its getting late and I have work in the morning, I felt this a good place to stop. Good night everyone. I will love you forever if you give me feedback. I am always open to new ideas as well :) I will give credit to any ideas I use. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, another chapter, lets see what I pull out of my head now lol. Really I don't start writing these until the day I decide to post, sometimes it takes 2 days, I really like this idea so I am going with it. **

_italics is still Daine mind speak. _

* * *

**Ch 3. How about breakfast**

Daine woke early the next morning and said goodbye to the previous nights small animals that decided to join her in her sleep. She had needed to relax the night before and so she fell asleep under the stars in the field where they kept the horses. Then she rolled up her bedroll and started walking back to the castle to get some breakfast for Harry.

"Daine!" Someone shouted from behind her.

Turning she saw Numair walking quickly to her. "Harry isn't in his room, or well, Alanna's room."

"What?!" Daine exclaimed as a tight knot began to form in her gut. "I've only had him a day and I already lost him. Shouldn't he be sleeping? Where would he go? What if something happens to him?!" She started ranting as she became more panicked.

"Calm down Daine. Why not just ask all the palace animals if they have seen him?" Numair asked her with eyes wide, panicking normally wasn't like Daine.

"Oh, right." Daine said as he cheeks turned pink. She then closed her eyes and 'listened' for all of the different people living in the castle. "_Hello everyone, have you seen this boy?_" She asked as she sent them all a mental image of what little Harry looked like. After a moment, she heard a reply "_You really should keep a better eye on your little ones"_

_"Where is he?" _Daine asked whoever responded.

"_Down by the training yard." _They replied._  
_

"_You sound __familiar, but not from around here, please stay there so I can see you?" _Daine asked the animal as she started walking to where Harry was supposed to be with Numair following behind her.

* * *

When Daine arrived she saw Harry sitting in the empty yard playing with a kitten. As she got closer she froze. "Numair, does that kitten look familiar to you?" She asked while looking at its pretty white and orange marbled fur.

"No, its a kitten, its to young for me to have been around it." Numair replied looking at Daine curiously.

"Ok" Daine said stepping closer,"Hello Harry, who is your new friend?"

Jumping slightly because he hadn't seen Daine and Numair arrive he looked up and replied, "I'm sorry, I will let her go." The smile on his face died as he began to worry how much trouble he was in.

_"He will do no such thing, I am staying with him." _the kitten said looking up at Daine with its bright amber eyes.

Wide eyed Daine remembered the similarity this kitten had to... "_Queenclaw?!" _

_"__Hmmm, well actually I would prefer if you let him name me. In fact lets not let him know who I am at all. He really doesn't need to. It wouldn't be the first time a cat god stayed with a human The Goddess had marked. Curiosity kills the cat and all that." _Queenclaw chuckled.

"Your fine Harry, would you like to keep her?"Daine asked while looking suspiciously at the little kitten.

Wide eyed Harry looked up with an expression so shocked Daine thought for a second she had accidentally turned herself part animal. "I- I could keep her? Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I get along very well with almost all animals." Daine said smiling warmly at the little boy.

Carefully clutching the little kitten in one of his small arms Harry jumped up and wrapped his other arm tightly around Daine's upper leg. "Thank-you!"

"So what are you going to be naming her then" Daine asked with a smile as she knelt down to his height. "_You sure about this Queenclaw? He is six, a name he could come up with may be interesting or just silly" _

"_I am sure" _The cat Goddess replied with a small glare that lost all its intimidating effect with her looking like a kitten.

"Lilly, I like Lilly." Harry said as he sat back down to play with the kitten more.

"_See, he did well. Lilly is not anything like Fluffy or Marbles." _Queenclaw told Daine smugly. "_Now stop talking to me, pretending to be a kitten is difficult at my age." _Queenclaw/Lilly said as she attempted to clumsily pounce on Harry's hand making him giggle.

"That is a good name, but Harry can I talk to you for a moment?" Daine asked as she picked up Lilly and started to gently rub her ears.

Harry looked up at her with another worried look that made Daine feel way more guilty than she should. "Yes?" Harry said.

"First how are you feeling today? You were pretty badly hurt and we thought you needed a couple days in bed to rest at the least." She asked

"I'm feeling much better. I don't want to stay in bed." Harry replied

"Okay, well how do you feel about giving poor Alanna her room back and staying with me?" She asked, beginning to sound a little worried herself.

"I guess, I mean I kinda like you. You're nice." Harry said. "I don't really want to go home."

"We weren't going to send you home anyway. Not with how you looked when you got here." Daine replied with a bit of anger flashing in her eyes. "Lastly Harry, can you promise me something?"

"What?" Harry replied with an odd suspicious tone for a six year old in his voice.

"Please do not go running off without telling Numair or I where you are going first. I was seriously worried about you. So can you promise me that?" Daine asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I can do that." Harry said sheepishly.

"Thank you." Daine smiled and set Lilly down. "Now how about some breakfast?"

* * *

Later that day Daine, Numair, and Harry were sitting in one of the empty training areas where Numair thought it might be a good time to talk to Harry about his gift.

"Ok, so Harry?" Numair began. "You know how you were all confused about why we kept talking about a gift?"

"and Daine said it was a different gift?" Harry said starting to get that suspicious tone again.

"Right, well we were talking about a special ability that some people have. Has anything ever happened that you couldn't explain, while you were afraid, mad, or excited?" He continued.

"Yes, I was in trouble for it though. I never knew what had happened just that its bad." Harry said starting to get nervous.

"Well first its not bad. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. You are the one causing those strange things though. You have what we call the Gift. If you aren't taught how to use it. It generally causes accidents that are caused by extreme emotions. I would like to help you learn to control it if you would like."

"How do you know I have a Gift?" Harry asked "I could just be normal. I most likely am." Harry said starting to be in denial.

"Well how about this, I will start teaching you things and if nothing happens then nothing happens, if it does than we will go from there ok? Numair replied.

"I guess." Harry said giving up.

* * *

**Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to post, I just moved from Cali to Colorado, and had to get a new job then get internet set up. BUT I have now :D so I should be able to post more often again :) by the way, the next post is going to be a year later, I think. Not sure yet... lol :) **


End file.
